<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Neil / The Protagonist】It takes a lot to know a man by EP1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388229">【Neil / The Protagonist】It takes a lot to know a man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999'>EP1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「知道嗎？過去你曾讓我感到心碎。」</p><p>Neil top 斜線有意義<br/>#Neiltagonist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「知道嗎？過去你曾讓我感到心碎。」</p><p>曾經尼爾不明白他說這句話其中代表的意涵，他摟著逐漸失去生命象徵的男人無能為力。</p><p>「現在換我讓你心碎了，對嗎。」他擠出無力的笑容，費盡力氣抬手撫上青年的臉頰。</p><p>尼爾覆上他的手背，眉頭皺成一團又舒展開來，對著男人回以輕鬆如常的表情。</p><p>「不，你沒有。」他親吻年長者。</p><p>他們額頭相抵，男人闔上眼。</p><p>—</p><p>尼爾看著被包裹在救生保溫毯內，安靜地昏睡的男人，他的手指划過他的顴骨直到嘴唇。</p><p>他想跟他分享未來的一切，那些經歷，比如初遇時他有多盡可能的遠離自己，即便加入組織後仍避免和自己產生過於密切的關係。</p><p>年長者也確實小看了自己的魅力，還有他眼中那些藏不住的情感。年輕的尼爾沒少努力過讓對方接受自己，最終男人放棄了抵抗，尼爾的努力得到回應。</p><p>擁他入懷的時候男人哭了。</p><p>在歡愉之後尼爾試圖安慰對方的不安，卻不知緣起為何。直至生命終點對方才將自己隱藏的心事坦承。</p><p>
  <em>「已經發生過的事情就是發生了。」</em>
</p><p>當你明知對方會以最讓自己心痛的方式離開，還有勇氣愛上他嗎？</p><p>尼爾吻上不屬於他的時間線的愛人。</p><p>無論多少次都會。他們都是。</p><p>—</p><p>「你似乎對處理這種槍傷很有經驗。」他說，看著尼爾熟練地整理那些營養劑和止痛藥。</p><p>「組織裡每個人都會，基本訓練。」尼爾回答，器物在手術盤上碰撞出清脆的音調，「再說，我看過太多了，算是熟能生巧？」他勾起嘴角，眼神卻沒有笑意，若有所思。</p><p>尼爾看著他，卻也不是他。</p><p>男人知道尼爾的眼神看的並非現在。</p><p>他想問未來的自己是什麼模樣，卻始終沒把這問題說出口，他們都知道這是個不會得到解答的問句，問了也是徒然。</p><p>—</p><p>「你受傷了。」尼爾在行動前注意到他的異樣，地上的血跡更是斷定了尼爾所想的。</p><p>「讓我看看。」不自覺地急躁悶在尼爾胸口，他想起那些無法癒合的傷口。</p><p>撞擊聲打斷這一切，他們沒時間再去細談這件事，匆忙戴上護具，推著凱特下車執行預先規劃的任務。</p><p>尼爾心思紊亂，但此時不容他分心一刻。</p><p>—</p><p>初次逆行回來，尼爾是在看見洞口被炸毀時才明白男人曾告訴他的那段話。</p><p>他確實讓他心碎了，因為他決定了自己的時間永遠停留在逆行的過去。</p><p>在一切真相大白之時，尼爾看著他，最後一次。</p><p>他想對他說能再見到你很開心，他想在最後一刻吻上那張因他即將離去而忍耐悲慟的臉，但他不該也不能這麼做。</p><p>「曾經和你相處的那段歲月，是一段美好友情的結束。」尼爾對他說，踏上他的現實。</p><p>「在最一開始相遇的地方再見。」</p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>這次沒有小甜餅，但我想寫未來主角死亡的猜測很久了。<br/>逆行的尼爾若是能再看到一次主角，或許那段對他來說已經「結束」的美好友情也算是也有了完美的句點。<br/>他們都沒有再更往後的未來，拯救世界注定會犧牲，但他們相處的時光是既有的現實並且永恆。<br/>寫得很零散，希望有表達出想說的。</p><p>-</p><p>以及這是寫這篇文的BGM：Damien Rice- It Takes a Lot To Know a Man<br/>他們都花了好多時間在認識彼此。</p><p>節錄歌詞 -</p><p>It takes a lot to know a man<br/>It takes a lot to understand</p><p>It takes a lot to give,<br/>To ask for help, To be yourself<br/>To know and love what you live with</p><p>What are you so afraid to lose?<br/>What is it you’re thinking that will happen if you do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【Neil / The Protagonist】I Don't Even Know Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「麥克斯。」</p><p>Maximilien梗，Mex=Neil設定</p><p>Neil top 斜線有意義<br/>#Neiltagonist</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「麥克斯。」</p><p>金髮青年抬起眼，看去呼喚他名字的指示官，他沒停下著裝護具的動作，用表情靜待對方尚未說完的話。</p><p>「接下來你會逆行很長的一段時間，這不是件容易的事。」艾佛斯並不認同此次的行動，但事以至此，他阻止不了，也知道勸說無用。他遞出手中的槍，無奈看著年輕人赴向戰場，「記住，你不是孤單的。」</p><p>「謝了。」麥克斯很平靜，他提起背包。</p><p>艾佛斯與惠勒目送對方走向旋轉門，和兩人屏息以待的嚴肅表情不同，尼爾的期待之情溢於言表，他在踏進去之前停下腳步。</p><p>「他會以我為榮嗎？」麥克斯問。</p><p>「他會氣死的。」艾佛斯搖頭。</p><p>「他會的，孩子。」惠勒用手肘撞了艾佛斯。</p><p>「──如果成功的話。」男性指示官補充，他還是沒打算用諷刺打消對方的念頭，他們都知道這機率不可考。</p><p>女性指揮官捏了站在身邊人的手臂，投以不認同的眼光，他們不需要多餘的悲觀，她更希望男人多給予一些祝福。</p><p>麥克斯朝他們笑了笑，「祝我好運。」</p><p>掛在包上的吊墜，隨著步伐晃動。</p><p>－</p><p>才道別沒過多久就再次見到兩人是件奇妙的體驗，就艾佛斯的話來說，他這趟旅程確實不孤單。漫長的逆行相當乏味，他和在未來一樣受訓、值勤、並與成員們討論行動計劃。但他還是沒見到心中最想再見到的身影。</p><p>日子一天一天接近，他迫不及待，以至於在不該出現的時間暴露了他的存在。</p><p>「嘿，我以為我的指令夠明白。」艾佛斯因此責備他的出格，「『歌劇院行動你不需要參與』哪個字你聽不懂？」他看上去比未來更嚴厲，要是手上沒拿武器，或許已經揪著他的領子，但這不代表現在這樣就比較溫和。</p><p>「場面那麼混亂，他不會注意到的。」尼爾知道這次是他太急躁，面對艾佛斯的怒視，他無可辯解。</p><p>「你就祈禱吧。」艾佛斯看上去就只差沒有一拳揍上青年好看的臉，「沒有下次。」</p><p>－</p><p>收到接觸指令的麥克斯已經等待這一刻太久，壓抑心中情緒對他們的職業來說是家常便飯，他深呼吸，在腦中模擬上百次與對方介紹自己的說詞。</p><p>看見男人走進遊艇俱樂部時，麥克斯還是忍不住點了杯酒。</p><p>「看來你需要有人介紹孟買的當地人士。」麥克斯向他搭話，盡可能地維持語氣平穩，在脫口而出名字前，他頓了頓。</p><p>「我是尼爾。」他伸手。</p><p>－</p><p>「尼爾？」艾佛斯挑眉。</p><p>「麥克斯米利安（maximilien），逆行的麥克斯。」金髮青年得意的噘起嘴，「不覺得很適合嗎？我們需要一個不會暴露身分的假名。」</p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BGM：Shawn Mendes - I Don't Even Know Your Name</p><p>That you’ll never know what you did to me<br/>And now you’re gone<br/>Yeah, I can’t stop thinking ’bout you</p><p>I’m running, I’m searching<br/>And I don’t know where to start<br/>I’m dying, my love, you punched a hole right through my heart<br/>And I won’t stop, stop looking<br/>‘Till I hold you in my arms</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這次沒有小甜餅，但我想寫未來主角死亡的猜測很久了。<br/>逆行的尼爾若是能再看到一次主角，或許那段對他來說已經「結束」的美好友情也算是也有了完美的句點。他們都沒有再更往後的未來，拯救世界注定會犧牲，但他們相處的時光是既有的現實並且永恆。<br/>寫得很零碎，希望有表達出想說的。</p><p>-</p><p>以及這是寫這篇文的BGM：Damien Rice- It Takes a Lot To Know a Man<br/>他們都花了好多時間在認識彼此。</p><p>節錄歌詞 -</p><p>It takes a lot to know a man<br/>It takes a lot to understand</p><p>It takes a lot to give,<br/>To ask for help, To be yourself<br/>To know and love what you live with</p><p>What are you so afraid to lose?<br/>What is it you’re thinking that will happen if you do?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>